Cousins from the City
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's Spring Break and there are plans for Ginger and Courtney to visit Cartoon Network City to meet their cousins, Zoey and Dakota, along with a few special guests of theirs.
We are shown the Milton mansion as Mr. Milton was on the phone with his brother, Prescott Gripling.

"That's a good idea, Prescott," Mr. Milton replied. "To have my niece and nephew come over during their Spring Break."

"I hope you don't mind if Courtney brings her boyfriend and his sister along, you don't, do you?" Prescott said back.

"Not at all," Mr. Milton replied. "I might have to work a few extra shifts, but I know my little Dakota will be on her best behavior for them."

"Thanks again, Leonard." Prescott sounded grateful.

"No problem at all, I'll see them in two days, bye-bye." Mr. Milton said before hanging up.

* * *

Courtney was playing video games with her new best friend, Ginger, Darren, Macie, and her boyfriend, Phil DeVille.

"You almost got the monster, Court," Phil coached. "You almost got it!"

"I can't believe you got this far on your first try." Ginger said.

"Well, I had a good teacher." Courtney said with a wink to Phil.

"She beat my high score!" Phil yelped. "Noooo!"

Courtney giggled and hugged her boyfriend.

"You're lucky that you have someone who cares about you, Courtney." Macie sounded jealous and sad.

"Don't worry, Macie, someone will come for you," Courtney soothed. "There's someone out there for everybody."

"I do have feelings about someone, but I don't know if he likes me or not..." Macie admitted.

"Who?" Ginger asked.

Macie gulped before saying the name. "Sam Dullard."

"Sam Dullard?" Darren asked.

"He's that blonde boy who hangs out with Reggie, Otto, and Twister." Ginger explained.

"Ohhh." Darren said, now understanding.

"But Dodie thinks that I don't have a chance with him." Macie sighed.

"Don't listen to what she says," Phil soothed. "You should totally go for it, I mean, look at me, I got myself a beautiful girl."

"Oh, you." Courtney giggled.

"What happened to Dodie?" Ginger sighed. "I thought she was my best friend..."

"Me too." Macie sulked.

"She wasn't a very good friend," Phil commented. "Uh, no offense, guys."

"I knew she was trouble when she started calling you her 'territory'." Darren said to his girlfriend.

"Well, don't worry, we don't have to worry about her ever again." Ginger promised.

"Or Miranda." Courtney added in about her former best friend.

"Angelica acts a lot better than Miranda." Phil agreed.

"That's saying a lot." Macie mumbled, which made them all laugh.

* * *

"Courtney?" Prescott's voice came behind the door. "Are you in here?"

"Yeah, Daddy, come on in." Courtney said.

Prescott came to the door. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"No, Daddy, we're just talking," Courtney smiled to her father. "What's up?"

"I have a surprise for you." Prescott smiled to his older child.

"Is it from Switzerland, France, or Moscow?" Courtney grinned eagerly.

"Not that," Prescott chuckled. "Your surprise is that you, your brother, your boyfriend, and his sister get to see your cousin Dakota for Spring Break."

"Ooh, that's even better!" Courtney gushed.

"Wait, I can go too?" Phil asked.

"Of course you can." Prescott approved.

"I gotta bring Lil too, that way she can see Mike~" Phil said before smirking and teasing about his twin.

"You love seeing your sister happy, don't you?" Ginger asked.

"Of course I do," Phil admitted. "She's my twin. We feel each other's pain, we have twin telepathy, so basically we're connected, and I don't want Mike to hurt her."

Lil punched Phil in the arm and smirked. "Didn't feel that."

"Hey!" Phil glared.

Lil laughed in response.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ginger suddenly spoke up. "I'll be in the city too to see my cousin Zoey. That's funny... Zoey and Dakota are best friends."

"Huh... What're the odds?" Courtney smiled.

"Yeah." Ginger smiled back.

"Someone smells like peaches..." Lil suddenly sniffed. "And I think I know where it's coming from..." she then opened the closet door to find a familiar blonde was in there with a sound listening device.

"Hey, there, you guys." Dodie smiled nervously.

"Dodie, what're you doing here?" Courtney asked.

"Uhh, nothing?" Dodie obviously lied.

"What's that thing you got?" Lil scoffed.

"Just a sound tracking device so I can listen to people's conversations." Dodie said.

"Why?" Darren glared.

"Just to give to Miranda and Mipsy," Dodie said before covering her mouth as she realized she wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. "Oops!"

"What?!" Lil roared. "Why wouldn't you do that?!"

"After Courtney left, I decided to become popular and Miranda's second-in-command." Dodie boasted slightly.

"Dodie, just get out of here..." Ginger turned her back, folding her arms.

"Didn't you always want to be popular, Ginger?" Dodie tempted. "You know, be with the in-crowd?"

"No, I don't, I already have friends who have my back all the time," Ginger felt hurt. "Unlike you!"

Darren, Macie, and Courtney stood by Ginger's sides.

"I'd expect Carl to spy like this, but not you, Dodie..." Ginger sighed. "Just get out of here."

"It's no wonder Miranda hates you, Ginger," Dodie glared at her ex-friend. "You're nothing, I-" she then started until she was suddenly grabbed by Phil and Lil. "Hey, what're you doing?!"

"Let's take out the garbage, Lil, if that's okay with you, Ginger and Court." Phil commented.

"Okay." Courtney accepted.

"Go on ahead." Ginger added in agreement.

Phil and Lil then left with Dodie.

"Hey, let me go!" Dodie demanded.

Macie sighed. "I hate to see people come to this..."

"Me too." Darren agreed.

* * *

"Hey, you guys, I mean it, let me go or else!" Dodie demanded. "I know all about you guys, especially that you are werewolves!"

Phil and Lil just ignored Dodie and kept taking her away. Dodie grunted and elbowed Phil in the stomach.

"Is that really the best you got?" Phil scoffed.

"No, this is, HYAH!" Dodie said before she judo flipped the male twin.

Phil only laughed. "That was fun, do it again!"

"Come on, guys, you don't have to do this, can't we talk about this?" Dodie pleaded.

The twins ignored her and threw her into the garbage.

"Nice throw, Lil." Phil smiled.

"It's all in the wrist." Lil laughed.

Phil and Lil then went back to Courtney's mansion while Dodie growled at her misfortune.

"Hey, there's my listening devices!" Blake walked over and took them off Dodie and glared to her. "These are mine for my use only!"

"Well, it can't get any worse." Dodie muttered to herself.

"Hey, Frida, let's throw slime on Dodie!" Manny said.

"Yeah!" Frida beamed.

Dodie screamed as Manny and Frida grinned darkly and punished her.

* * *

"Mind if I call Lil to tell her the news?" Phil asked.

"Phillip, I'm right here!" Lil glared.

"Oh, that's right, sorry..." Phil said before explaining. "Hey, listen, come with me, Courtney, Blake, and Ginger to Cartoon Network City."

"What a lovely surprise..." Lil smiled. "How soon until we leave? I'll need to pack my soccer ball of course..."

"Tomorrow morning, you'll get to see Mike~" Phil informed, then teased his twin sister.

Lil chased him with a growl.

"It was worth it!" Phil laughed as he ran from her chasing him.

Courtney sighed and shook her head. "Those two..."

"I can run faster than before you know!" Phil called.

"So can I!" Lil said before jumping from roof to roof.

"Cheater!" Phil went after her.


End file.
